Amor Desesperado
by Saigo Hiwatari
Summary: Si algo sabe Kai Hiwatari es que la vida, no es justa, y para desgracia del bicolor había algo que su amor le había cegado y es el hecho de que no todo dura para siempre… DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Un Te Amo

Pareja: Brooklyn x Kai (Siendo este último mi amor frustrado por la triste realidad T.T xP)

Disclaimer: poss los personajes de Beyblade aquí mencionados no me pertenecen son producto de la imaginación de Takao Aoki, a quien agradezco infinitamente por crear a mi amado Kai ^^.

Al igual que las frases aquí dichas, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Aunque no los conozca xP)

Dedicatoria: a los frustrados como yo que no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas (Bueno de hecho si tengo pero lo hago mas tarde) y a **Lalito-chan **por darme ideas y quitarme el aburrimiento… grax onee-chan ^^, ah Magg (Autora de "¿Tu qué?")… ah y a mi "manager"… ¬¬ (Lok)

"Abc" --- pensamientos.

.-. Abc --- diálogos

(Abc) --- mis acotaciones o intervenciones…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **--- Cambios de escenario

.

.

¸,**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_**AmOr DeSeSpErAdO**_**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1: Un "Te Amo"**_

**_._**

Kai había permanecido durante muchos meses absorto en una infinita oscuridad, ahogándose lentamente en aquel pozo vacío que era su vida misma… siendo consumido por la monotonía que le rodeaba y le arrebataba de raíz las ganas de continuar… de luchar…

Durante su vida, sobre todo su niñez, Kai estaba conciente de que no se necesita morir para vivir en el infierno, por el contrario, esto es algo que se encuentra en este mundo, dentro de cada uno de los seres insignificantes que se encuentran en el.

Tarde o temprano se vería consumido por la oscuridad que su alma embargaba… ¿El por que?... no lo sabia…

Pero…

Existía una luz…

Una luz que le arrullaba en esa gran oscuridad, que le había permitido permanecer a flote dentro de su melancolía…

Una luz la cual en ocasiones se encontraba tan cerca de si que incluso llego a sentir la calidez que emanaba, pero luego se percataba de la realidad y no era más que pequeño reflejo casi imperceptible que a duras penas podía divisar a lo lejos. Más… siempre estuvo ahí…

Esa luz… Brooklyn… quien diría que terminaría enamorado de aquel ser… ese chico de esmeraldas perlas que un día creyó aborrecer… fue realmente quien día a día con su hermosa sonrisa le cautivo de sobre manera…

Era imposible… inalcanzable…

Pero estaba equivocado…

///Flash Back///

Kai….-. Nuevamente repitió el nombre del ruso-japonés el cual se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, apoyando su espalda al tronco de un gran árbol en aquel hermoso parque que aparentemente solía frecuentar en las noches, debido a su silencio y tranquilidad a esas horas…

¡KAI!.-. Le volvió a llamar, solo que más fuerte, logrando así que el bicolor se girase para verle… Se sorprendió al ver aquellas hermosas perlas escarlatas opacas y sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento alguno.

Hiwatari había cambiado demasiado los últimos meses, aquel ser cuyos ojos irradiaban autosuficiencia y frialdad al mismo tiempo que eran de un color rojo tan intenso como el mismo fuego, ya no demostraban nada. En esos momentos el Kai Hiwatari no era ni la sombra de aquel poderoso Fénix…

Pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo, por como se llamaba Brooklyn Masefield se encargaría de enfrentar a Kai Hiwatari y ayudarle… porque… no podía soportar mas verle sufrir… aunque todos creyesen que es el mismo de siempre, el estaba conciente de que no era así… la angustia… aquel dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho al observar a Hiwatari le dolía… si así se sentía él con solo mirarle… no se imaginaba estar en sus zapatos…

Brooklyn miró a Kai con decisión, el bicolor al ver el repentino cambio de su ahora acompañante retiró su mirada de este dirigiéndola a algún punto muerto a su alrededor… el chico de cabellos naranjas se desplazo hasta el joven ruso, colocándose de cuclillas justo al frente este. Kai no se movía y no parecía responder a su presencia, por lo cual, casi inconcientemente, posicionó sus manos en las mejillas del ruso para así girar su rostro y obligarlo a mirarle. Pasaron unos segundos… se ruborizo un poco por su repentino impulso, mas no se pudo distinguir gracias a la escasa luz…

.-. ¿Qué te sucede Kai?—Brooklyn no recibió respuesta…--Con un demonio… me tienes preocupado, tal vez todos digan que es mi imaginación pero se que estas mal, ¿Qué te sucede Kai?, por favor dime, aunque no lo creas me importas, confía en mi… por favor…--Hiwatari reaccionó, sus ojos demostraron la confusión que sintió al oír esas palabras, mas su expresión sin mas ni menos cambio a una de total indiferencia…

.-. Ja! ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa…?—cuestionó el bicolor de manera irónica pero sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos…-- Lo que sucede es… que te amo imbécil…--tan pronto dicho esto, se levantó de su lugar y sin detenerse a observar la reacción del inglés…

.-. "¿Que me ama?"—se cuestionó a si mismo, mirando perplejo la figura de aquel fénix que se alejaba poco a poco…

Como si su cuerpo se moviese por inercia y en contra de su voluntad, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas… debía alcanzarle…

Kai se sobresaltó al ser sujetado bruscamente por el brazo derecho y ser acorralado por cierto chico inglés que le arrastró hasta el tronco de un árbol para impedir así que huyese…

Su respiración era agitada… ¿Por qué razón había actuado de esa manera? ¿Por qué el bicolor le hacia sentir así?, realmente dudaba que su nerviosismo se debiese a su precipitada carrera… Definitivamente su cuerpo no quería obedecer a su mente pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento… y su siguiente movimiento fue clara prueba de ello…

Le beso, un beso torpe que por su puesto sorprendió de sobre manera al ruso, pero que luego correspondió, haciendo de aquel beso uno mas profundo y experto, apoderándose por completo de aquel nexo y acercar el cuerpo de aquel hermoso joven de esmeraldas perlas al suyo, pronto aquel beso se convirtió en uno mas intenso, Kai comenzó a desplazar la punta de su lengua por los sonrosados labios de su acompañante, Brooklyn, comprendiendo la indirecta, entreabrió su boca para así poder dar paso a la inquieta lengua de Hiwatari que se dedicaba a explorar el exquisito sabor del chico de cabellos naranjas…

No podía creer lo que sucedía, si realmente era un sueño sería demasiado cruel despertar en ese momento, pero al sentir la humedad de los labios que le besaban, le daba a entender que era realidad, todo lo que creyó imposible ahora le besaba… si un día conoció el infierno ahora comenzaba a disfrutar del paraíso…

.-. Yo también te amo Kai…--expreso nervioso mientras buscaba algo interesante en el suelo, para luego fijar su mirada a la figura del fénix quien le observaba perplejo (jaja ustedes dirán "Este muchacho si que se sorprende" ^^).

Kai simplemente no dijo nada… solo se dejo llevar por lo que su alma le pedía a gritos y era tomar esos labios nuevamente como suyos, y explorar sin desenfreno cada uno de los rincones de aquella húmeda cavidad… (Si alguien pensó mal… sin duda alguna es un pervertido ^w^)

Al finalizar el beso con dos agitados chicos, debido a la falta de aire, Brooklyn le mostró a Hiwatari una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas (Tiene una mas encantadora que las que suele mostrar? o.O ^w^) Kai atrajo el cuerpo del otro hacia el suyo, envolviéndolo en un delicado pero firme abrazo… tan calido… que era difícil distinguir si era real…

.-. Brooklyn…--dijo casi inaudible el joven Hiwatari, más lo suficiente para que su acompañante lo escuchase y se extrañara por haber interrumpido aquel silencio tan reconfortante que los envolvía… Éste le miro a los ojos con ternura resaltante, esperando pacientemente lo que ahora le diría el ruso…

.-. Yo…--dudó un poco de sus palabras pero sin apartar sus ojos rubíes de los esmeraldas, que le miraban con curiosidad recalcada-- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú estas seguro de esto? Es decir tu sabes como soy yo… me conoces… ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres a alguien más normal?... La verdad es que yo… no se si te merezca… Yo se que puedo llegar a ser bastante obstina…--mas su dialogo se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el ligero roce de los labios de su acompañante… quien luego le observo con reproche y decisión en su mirada…

.-. No digas estupideces Kai…--dijo de manera reprobatoria, mientras su Fénix le observaba con un deje de sorpresa en su mirada…-- ¿Seguro? Pues claro que sí lo estoy… sabes que no suelo tomar decisiones a la ligera, te amo Kai y eso no lo dudes nunca… ¿Tu carácter, tu forma de ser?... Kai te quiero como eres, para mi seria un crimen cambiarte… ¿Alguien normal?... ja si fueras normal no me interesarías…--hizo una breve pausa antes de finalizar-- Nada es perfecto, ni el mundo lo es, por eso es tan estupendo, ¿No crees Kai? (frase de full metal… by Roy Mustang)—y tras decir esas palabras el joven se dedico a observar en silencio aquella embelesadora imagen de la tierna y hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba su Fénix… tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan sincera, tanto que hasta el mismo Hiwatari se extrañaría de que proviniese de el… además de que ese rubor en sus mejillas le hacia ver tan… adorable… (Yo diría: apetecible, deseable, violable, hot… pero mejor me lo reservo ^^)

///End Flash Back///

Si… esa noche cambio drásticamente a Kai Hiwatari, ¿Y por que no decirlo? Si era sin duda alguna lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en toda su desgraciada vida, ya no tan amarga, y si… todo gracias a el… Brooklyn era simplemente el ser mas hermoso y especial que pudo haber pisado este asqueroso mundo… era casi imposible de creer… demasiado bueno para ser cierto, en su opinión…

La tristeza que embargaba y consumía a Kai Hiwatari se vio completamente opacada por un simple beso… y dos palabras… tan simples para nosotros, pero que significaron todo para Hiwatari… dos palabras que en muchas ocasiones puede ser falsa… pero de los labios de los que provenía ese "Te Amo" no irradia mas que una sensatez y ternura infinita… palabras dedicadas únicamente para él… y que fueron las responsables de robarle aquella sonrisa, de sacarlo de aquella oscuridad, de salvarlo de aquel pozo sin fondo en el cual lentamente se hundía… y moría…

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

En la gran y hermosa mansión Hiwatari, se encontraba un joven de cabello bicolor, cuyas hermosas perlas escarlatas se mantenían ocultas bajo sus parpados, estando su cuerpo recostado sobre la gran cama que se encontraba en la penumbra de su habitación, ya que las cortinas de color vino estaban cerradas impidiendo el paso a los radiantes rayos del sol, que se mostraba majestuoso esa mañana…

Hoy es el día, valla… quien diría que hoy cumplo cuatro meses de relación con Brook… hasta ahora los mejores de mi vida… Valla tener pareja hasta cursi me ha puesto… ja! Que ironía… hace cuatro meses me moría como el mismísimo desgraciado… y heme aquí mas feliz que nunca…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Brooklyn se encontraba en la gran habitación que desde hace un mes ocupaba, la cual se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación de Kai, quien, aprovechando la ausencia de su abuelo "invito" (para no decir obligo, ya saben, palabra de Hiwatari es ley xP) a su "mejor amigo" a hospedarse en la mansión Hiwatari.

Se dedicaba a arreglarse para salir con su koi (proviene de koibito=pareja), ya que éste había insistido en faltar a la práctica de ese día para salir juntos… Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación a buscar a su Fénix, una de las mucamas le interrumpió el paso, comunicándole con cortesía que tenía una llamada de su padre.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Si… es muy cierto que la felicidad que ambos jóvenes irradiaban al estar juntos era envidiable… pero si algo sabe Kai Hiwatari es que la vida, no es justa, y para desgracia del bicolor había algo que su amor le había cegado y es el hecho de que no todo dura para siempre y por sobre todo… que aquella persona que muy bien tiene las herramientas para hacerte feliz, también puede llegar a causarte desdicha infinita… y dejar tu corazón en la penumbra de la oscuridad…


	2. Una Partida, Un Encuentro

Disclaimer: poss los personajes de Beyblade aquí mencionados no me pertenecen son producto de la imaginación de Takao Aoki, a quien agradezco infinitamente por crear a mi amado Kai ^^.

.

.

¸,**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_**AmOr DeSeSpErAdO**_**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2: Una Partida, Un encuentro**_

**_._**

El joven se mantenía sumiso en sus pensamientos hasta que se percato del ligero movimiento de la puerta, la cual era abierta delicadamente, el ruso-japonés sonrío internamente al saber de quien se trataba…

El chico no estaba seguro si entrar o no a los aposentos de su koi, pero era algo que debía hacer, si se mostraba vacilante levantaría sospechas, de esta manera con paso decidido, se dedico a abrir lentamente la puerta hasta toparse con los ojos escarlatas que le miraban expectantes…

Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se poso en sus labios, más no deseaba preocupar a su Fénix, pasara lo que pasara, por como se llamaba Brooklyn Masefield, haría de ese día uno digno de recordar… uno maravilloso y cálido que fuese capaz de robarles el sueño a ambos… no lo podía arruinar… no podía…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en arrebatarme lo que más amo?, ¿Por qué debe ser así?, ¿Acaso merezco tanto sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste aquí?, ¿Por qué…?

Yo te necesito a mi lado… Te amo… ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?... tu eres mi razón de existir… por ti estoy aquí… tú eres el culpable… si… tú eres el culpable… tu me diste la esperanza… y de la misma forma me la arrebataste…

Y una vez más… estoy solo… pensando en ti…. ¡No es justo, No debería ser así!... tu… tu deberías estar aquí…

Si tanto me amas… ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

Me siento tan inútil, lo daría todo por tenerte aquí…

Solo han pasado cinco noches desde que nuevamente vivo en este infierno, y ya me siento morir… sufro… y tú no estas aquí…

Todo iba tan estupendamente bien…

Ese último día que pase a tu lado tan alegremente sin duda ha sido el mejor de mi asquerosa vida… pero… lo sabía… era casi imperceptible… debo admitir que eres increíblemente bueno para fingir… pero te conozco… en el fondo sabía que algo malo pasaba… y por ello… me odio a mi mismo… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener la razón justo en ese momento?

Algo ocultabas pero te mostrabas tan tranquilo y sereno que no sospeche que fuese algo importante… valla que equivocado estaba… En eso si estaba equivocado, ¿cierto?

Maldita sea… (TToTT que mala soy ^^)

Te has ido…

Siento que esto es tan grande… el dolor que has dejado en mi pecho es agonizante… tanto que no se si mi corazón lo aguante… este corazón que has dejado hundirse en las penumbras… y que consigue alivio en tu recuerdo… pero se siente morir al hacerlo… ya que se que ahora cuando mas te deseo… no te tengo…

Se que a ti también te duele… lo se…

Se que me amas… y que me brindaste todo tu amor esa última noche que pase a tu lado… en la cual te entregaste en cuerpo y alma por primera vez… y solo a mi…

Es tan contradictorio, te amo, te quiero a mi lado, pero te odio, te odio por ser el responsable de este gran sufrimiento…

Se que no será para siempre… te volveré a ver… no pronto… pero lo haré…

Pero tengo miedo…

Miedo a este sentimiento…

Si tan solo pudiese guardar lo que siento en un pequeño cofre… y así no lamentarme por ti…

Cerrarlo bajo llave y abrirlo de nueva cuenta cuando disfrute que tu dulce presencia… y de esta manera… volver a vivir…

Pero eso es imposible…

Me siento morir sin ti…

No es tú culpa… pero… no puedo evitar hacerte responsable… ya que todo lo que siento ahora, va dirigido hacia ti… y es provocado por ti…

Nada más que TÚ…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Lo lamento Kai… lo lamento… pero no será para siempre… lo prometo…

No fue decisión mía… lo sabes…

Algún día, al igual que tú, yo tomare posesión de las empresas de mi familia… es mi responsabilidad como único heredero. Es por eso que mi padre desea que ingrese en un internado en Londres… y no puedo negarme, lo se, el no desistirá…

No nos veremos muy a menudo… pero mi padre me ha permitido regresar a Japón en vacaciones cuando yo quiera…

Además muy bien sabes que eres bien recibido si algún día deseas venir a Londres… no por nada tu abuelo y padre son socios…

Te extraño… como no tienes idea…

Pero debo ser fuerte… no soy el tipo de personas que se dejan debatir tan fácilmente… y esta no será la excepción…

Por ti luchare… tal y como tú me enseñaste aquella vez…

En tu recuerdo me refugiare…

Y por las noches contigo soñare…

Estudiare duro… después de todo se a la perfección que esto es por mi bien… y aunque me gustaría que mi padre confiase mas en mi, y me dejara decidir… lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es dar lo mejor. Conozco a mi padre, y, aunque el alega que hace todo esto por las empresas, se que también hace esto por mi, después de todo, el mundo de las finanzas es bastante complicado, y yo debo demostrar que estoy a la altura de cualquier empresario, ¿Y por qué no?, estar por encima de ellos…

Al fin y al cabo soy un Masefield… llevo el orgullo y la perseverancia en la sangre…

Muy a pesar de que antes no tenia que esforzarme para obtener lo que deseaba, tu me enseñaste que el esfuerzo esta por encima del talento nato… es por eso que te amo… tu no eres un simple rostro bonito, no eres un simple niño rico, eres fuerte, decidido y te demostrare que estoy a la altura de un Hiwatari…

Y aunque se que me duele y me carcome la soledad que siento ahora…

Encontrare alivio en los hermosos momentos vividos a tu lado… y en los que están por venir…

Confío en ti, y se que a pesar de la distancia…

Todo estará bien… siempre y cuando nos sigamos amando…

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Soledad… Cuando creí no verle más… nuevamente mi alma arrullando esta…

Y… ¿Ahora que se supone deba hacer?

Nuevamente me he dejado consumir por la oscuridad que mi alma encierra… y que debido a tu ausencia… se ha vuelto ha liberar…

Maldita sea… no te quiero culpar… no quiero… pero no puedo evitarlo…

Me odio… por ser tan débil… tan imbécil… tan desgraciado…

Basura como yo no merece tu cariño…

Pero te prometí que todo estaría bien… y aunque para mi no lo este… no puedo permitir que lo notes…

Se que te dolería demasiado…

Y si hay algo que pueda hacer… es evitar el verte llorar por mi causa…

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que regrese a Londres e ingrese en el internado... una hora… una hora y volveré a verte Kai… falta muy poco para que el avión llegue a su destino… ya no aguanto mas… tengo tantas ganas de ver la expresión de tu rostro, al fin y al cabo tu crees que llegare la próxima semana, estoy seguro de que te agradara mi sorpresa…

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

En la mansión Hiwatari se encontraba un joven de cabellos azulados durmiendo tranquilamente en la oscuridad de sus aposentos, siendo admirado por un joven de blanca vestimenta…

Brooklyn no se movía… solo se dedicaba a observar la imagen del muchacho que dormía placidamente y susurraba su nombre entre sueños…

.-. "Me pregunto… que es lo que estará soñando conmigo…"

Sin pensarlo y como si su cuerpo se moviese contra su voluntad, el joven se hinco en la cama, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el ruso, posicionando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del otro, apoyándose con sus codos para mantener la distancia de su rostro con el ajeno…

Nuevamente no hizo ningún movimiento, solo admiraba a aquel en el lecho con profundo cariño… y amor.

Kai se veía simplemente hermoso, sus facciones completamente relajadas, y el tenue de la luna llena que reflejaba su blanca y delicada piel, le brindaba a Hiwatari un aspecto Angelical…

Con delicadeza paso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su koi en una dulce y casi efímera caricia… sus dedos recorrieron las suaves mejillas del joven hasta llegar a posarse sobre sus suaves labios, delineando la comisura de estos con ternura…

.-. Kai… --susurro, al momento de percatarse de que su querido Fénix comenzaba a despertar de su ensoñación, dejando mostrar levemente sus hermosas perlas carmesí.

Cuando pareció que Hiwatari iba a articular alguna palabra, se vio interrumpido por su adoración, quien le besaba con una mezcla de ansiedad y sosiego.

Kai, suponiendo que aún permanecía bajo la ilusión de su sueño, sin nada en su mente que no fuese la criatura que inundaba sus pensamientos, comenzó a corresponder con más fiereza aquel beso, dominándolo por completo, haciendo de el uno más delirante y deseoso. Mientras con esmero recalcado acariciaba el delicado cuerpo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Pronto poso sus fuertes brazos sobre las caderas de Brooklyn, eliminando así la distancia entre sus cuerpos, mientras le aprisionaba en un delicado abrazo.

Sonrío ligeramente, no era un sueño. Era real, y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, no sabía cuanto iba a durar…

Necesidad, de tenerte en mis brazos, de probar tus besos y acariciar tus labios. Necesidad, de sentir tus caricias, de percibir tu aroma, de sentir tu calor fundirse con el mío. Justo lo que necesitaba para ver la luz en la oscuridad de mi alma.

Sin embargo…

La gran problemática de tener algo… es el miedo a perderlo…

Miedo… miedo a no poder estar a tu lado, y que de tu memoria mi recuerdo sea olvidado al igual que mi existencia.

Prefiero morir antes de perderte Brooklyn… (O.ò? bueno, yo, en mi opinión, creo que en lugar de morir por quien amas, deberías vivir por ella ¿No creen?). (Pero el punto es que Kai ve las cosas de esta manera, de no ser así, ¿A donde queda el drama?)


	3. Un Destino Inevitable

Disclaimer: poss los personajes de Beyblade aquí mencionados no me pertenecen son producto de la imaginación de Takao Aoki, a quien agradezco infinitamente por crear a mi amado Kai ^^.

Advertencia: **LEMON EXPLICITO**

**.**

**.**

¸,**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_**AmOr DeSeSpErAdO**_**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 3: Un destino Inevitable**_

**_._**

Sentados bajo un árbol que le brindaba su sombra, dos jóvenes se encontraban en un parque, mientras se deleitaban con la hermosa imagen de la caída del atardecer, percibiendo como el cielo se fundía en hermosos tonos de color naranja, morado y azul, los cuales armonizaban primorosamente.

Se mantenían en silencio, entretanto por sus mentes se infiltraba el mismo pensamiento, un recuerdo…

///Flash Back/// (Son pensamientos alternados la gran mayoría son de Kai y otros de Brooklyn, ustedes sabrán distinguir cual es cual, en otras partes narrare yop ^^)

Valla aquel día fue tan maravilloso, pero tan triste a la vez…

Salimos juntos, nos divertimos, pero… fue el último día en que me sentí tranquilo estando a tu lado, aunque no me agrade admitirlo… no es lo mismo… tengo miedo…

El mismo miedo que me invadió de sobre manera aquella vez, y que, aparentemente, al igual que la soledad que siento, aun permanece presente, aun a pesar de que de nuevo estas aquí… junto a mi.

Toda la ilusión que mi mente había creado se desvaneció aquel día, cuando la maldita noche se hizo presente y te viste en la obligación de confesarme lo que ocultabas…

Me iba a despedir de ti como siempre lo hacía todas las noches junto a la puerta de tu habitación, pero esta vez me miraste con algo de decisión en tus esmeraldas orbes, me diste a entender que tenías algo importante que decir…

.-. Kai… necesito hablar contigo—me preocupe un poco ante tus palabras, pero no quise sacar conclusiones.

Abriste la puerta de tu cuarto lentamente, estando dentro de tu habitación, diste un ademán para que entrara igualmente, y así lo hice.

Me tomaste firmemente de la mano, hasta llevarme al mueble de terciopelo que se posicionaba a unos metros de la cama. Sentados en el ya mencionado lugar, me miraste en silencio unos segundos…

Un silencio incomodo se formo, mas en estos momentos desearía que nunca se hubiera roto…

.-. Kai… "Se valiente Brooklyn, se valiente"--suspiraste pesadamente, pero sin apartar tu mirada de la mía— Kai… yo… me voy a Londres…

Maldigo el momento en que te oí decir esas palabras…

Lo tome con calma creí que tal vez se trataba de un viaje de unos pocos días, tal vez una semana… pero… nuevamente me equivoque…

.-. ¿Y cuando regresas?—rompiste el contacto visual entre ambos al bajar tu mirada al suelo, para responder ligeramente en lo que fácilmente se pudiese confundir con un sollozo…

.-. En tres meses Kai… regresare en navidad y volveré a Inglaterra en enero… para regresar de nuevo a Japón en vacaciones de verano…—te mire perplejo, no tenía palabras, un "¿Por qué?" fue lo único que logré articular…

.-. Mi padre así lo quiso… entraré a un respetado internado en Londres… Kai… yo… me voy mañana…

No pude responder… un silencio incómodo se apodero de nueva cuenta de la habitación…

"¿Por qué?"... No puedo dejar de formular la misma pregunta una y otra vez, simplemente no puedo, y cada vez que lo hago, la respuesta esta cada vez mas lejos de mi… al igual que tu.

.-. ¿Que… haremos ahora?, ¿Qué va a ser de nuestro futuro juntos?, Debe haber alguna manera Brooklyn, intenta convencer a tu padre el…

.-. No Kai, ya lo intenté, no desistirá. Y bueno… sobre nuestro futuro… pues no se… adivino no soy… pero… podemos intentarlo… serán dos años… lo se… es mucho tiempo… nos veremos alrededor de cuatro meses por año… no será fácil… si no lo quieres intentar te entiendo… pero yo creo que si el amor que nos profesamos el uno al otro es verdadero… será aun mas fuerte que la distancia y el tiempo... Al menos eso pienso yo…

Te amo Kai, eso sin duda, pero en ese momento, las dudas y la inseguridad se apoderaron de mi alma, quería ser positivo, pero me dolía… Muy en mi interior algo me decía que no funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo… sino… eso equivaldría a perder sin luchar… y eso no es propio de mí… ya no soy el mismo chico de antes… ya no…

.-. Si… estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Me abrazaste, y de nuevo el silencio gobernó…

Te acurrucaste en mi pecho, como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, mientras yo te rodeaba con mis brazos, me recostaba de aquel mueble de terciopelo, y entretuve una de mis manos en tus suaves y naranjas cabellos.

Mi mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto vacío de la habitación, estaba sumiso en mis cavilaciones, hasta que note como te aferrabas más a mi cuerpo…

Podía sentir como mi alma se ahogaba lentamente en un pecaminoso karma, como aquel dolor punzante se adentraba en mi pecho… era todo y a la vez nada…

Te aparte ligeramente de mi cuerpo, para poder ver tu esmeralda mirada, pude notar como una traviesa lágrima se escurría por tus suaves mejillas, me sentí terrible, tu también sufrías…

Aquella lágrima vino acompañada de otra, en un suave movimiento acercaste tu rostro al mío, besando delicadamente mis mejillas, para así limpiar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos (Que melosito), me sentía culpable, no quería irme, y sabía a la perfección que a ti te dolía… pero en ese momento no pensé en nada… solo me deje llevar por ese dulce contacto…

Recorrí todo tu rostro con mis labios hasta posarlos en los tuyos, y unirnos en aquel ansiado nexo.

Anhelo, miedo, ansiedad, duda, deseo, pasión, irá, tristeza, cariño, inseguridad, amor, ¿Se puede sentir tanto en un solo momento?, pues… no lo se, solo se que todos aquellos sentimientos se vieron reducidos a la nada al sentir el calor de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, y el embriagante olor que emanaba de él.

Aquel beso era tranquilo, pausado… más poco a poco aquel nexo se transformó en uno mas deseoso y placentero, provocando el encuentro de las inquietas lenguas de ambos chicos, que se dedicaban a explorar cada rincón de sus bocas (o intercambiar saliva, como prefieran ^^)

Ambos decidieron olvidar todo lo anteriormente discutido, solo querían sentir…

Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mió... y ahogarme en este pecaminoso sentimiento... mientras el amor y el odio se calan en mí... en un profundo beso...

Pose mis manos en tus caderas recorriendo con ellas tu delicada piel…

Permanecieron buen tiempo disfrutándose y saboreándose el uno al otro, pronto las manos de ambos chicos, traviesas e inquietas, comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno que yacía cerca… mientras sus lenguas se mezclaban entre si, y la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba de sobre manera…

.-. Kai…-- Mencionas mi nombre en un gemido—Yo… quiero que… me hagas el amor Kai…-- Me miras a los ojos, no puedo mas que corresponderte con un beso…

.-. Para mi será un placer…-- Me dices al oído sensualmente, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto de tu aliento y mi piel… me siento tan bien Kai…

Mi mente se había ido de vacaciones temporales, y honestamente allí estaba muy bien, ya no deseaba pensar en mi partida, solo disfrutar. Pronto sentí como sin apartar tus labios de los míos, tomaste mi cuerpo delicadamente, y con sigilosos movimientos, me guiaste hasta la cama, mientras yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por tu iniciativa…

Posicione tu cuerpo en aquella cama mientras me dedicaba a posar mis labios en tu cuello, y delinear los botones de tu camisa, hasta cansarme de ello y desabotonarlos para así dejar tu torso a mi merced…

Sin más ni menos me deleite con el sabor que tu cuello y tu pecho me proporcionaban mientras lograba escuchar tus gemidos y tu respiración agitada, lo cual me extasiaba aun más… pero eso apenas comenzaba…

Veo que te apartas de mí, mientras te despojas de tu chaqueta seguida de tu camisa, me miras fijamente con una sonrisa entremezclada con lujuria y ternura, para luego besarme posesivamente, y llevar tus traviesas manos hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón y así deshacerte de el. Te apartas de mi de nueva cuenta, y comienzas a descender por mi cuello y mi pecho, besando cada centímetro de el, brindándome un infinito placer, para luego entretenerte con mi ombligo, con una delirante lentitud, que solo provocaba mas mi ansiedad.

Con paciencia casi insoportable, me dedico a quitarte tus zapatos y luego me ocupo de los míos, mientras tú te despojas por completo de tu camisa y luego nos acomodamos en el centro de la gran cama. Puedo notar por tu respiración que estás excitado y yo también, no voy a negarlo.

Me dedico a besarte nuevamente, y luego dirigir mis labios hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja, ante el contacto te estremeces, y un sonoro gemido se escapa de tu boca, creo que he encontrada tu punto débil Masefield…

Brooklyn comienza a tomar partido, por lo cual dirige sus manos tímidamente hasta el pantalón de Kai, para así desabotonarlo con un poco de torpeza y nerviosismo… Una ligera sonrisa se posa en los labios de Hiwatari al notar la adorable y hermosa imagen que sus escarlatas perlas presenciaban, era hermoso, esa imagen tan adorable de su koi, insito al bicolor a dejar su juego de tortura a un lado, para con movimientos sensuales dirigir su boca al botón del pantalón de su adoración, y con la misma sensualidad desabrocharlos…

El chico Ingles gime sonoramente al sentir las manos de su koi en sus muslos, quien en un rápido movimiento había desplazado su pantalón y de la misma forma apartar la ultima prenda que cubría su desnudes y arrojarla a algún lado de aquella espaciosa habitación…

Eres hermoso, perfecto, puedo ver como ese adorable color carmín adorna tus mejillas, y el resplandor de la luz de la luna acaricia tu piel, brindándote aquel encantador aspecto digno de los dioses…

No puedo aguantarlo más, así que sin previo aviso introduzco tu miembro en mi boca, el cual aclamaba por mi atención, y comienzo con movimientos incitantes a masturbarte, mientras me deleito con la melodía de tus gemidos, que cada vez son más y más constantes…

Puedo sentir el placer que me proporciona cada una de tus lamidas, mientras juegas con mi sexo como si de una chupeta de caramelo se tratase, y es tan simplemente glorioso…

Brooklyn se sentía en la cima del mundo, pero pronto esa sensación fue interrumpida por el bicolor, el cual, al percatarse de que el pelinaranja estaba a punto de terminar, apretó la punta de su miembro con sus dedos para así evitar la liberación de aquella esencia… ocasionando así el descontento de su koi, el cual le miraba con enojo… no pudo mas que sonreír de manera juguetona como respuesta a su acto…

.-. Tranquilo, ahora es que viene lo interesante—Me dices con aquel tono tan sexy que me derrite, mientras me besas apasionadamente y luego te entretienes con mi cuello, para luego introducir tres de tus dedos en mi boca, los cuales acepte y lamí seductoramente hasta estar lo suficientemente humedecidos.

Con sigilo desplazo mi mano derecha hasta tu virgen entrada, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano levantaba tus caderas para así trabajar con mas libertad, introduzco el primer dedo en aquella cavidad, un gemido de incomodidad se escapa de tu garganta, por lo cual me dedico a besar el lóbulo de tu oreja, y decirte que te relajes y así lo haces…

Pronto el tercer dedo ya había sido introducido, ya bien dilatada tu entrada y escuchar con mas frecuencia tus gemidos, considero que estas preparado, por lo cual te observo fijamente al mismo tiempo de sacar mis dedos, indicándote así lo que se avecinaba… me despoje de una vez y por todas de las prendas que me estorbaban dejando así mi cuerpo al descubierto…

.-. ¿Listo? – Me preguntas, mas mi garganta no podía emitir ningún sonido, debido a que estaba perdido en la perfecta imagen de tu fornido cuerpo, por lo cual solo asiento ligeramente mientras mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo arden de excitación…

Con paciencia empezó a introducir su miembro en la estrecha entrada de su acompañante, quien por inercia cerró sus ojos fuertemente y mordió uno de sus dedos en un vago intento de aliviar el dolor… Kai al ver que una pequeña lágrima se escurría libremente por una de las mejillas de su koi le beso cariñosamente…

.-. Relájate, ya pasara el dolor…-- Le comunica Hiwatari con ternura, al mismo tiempo que se adentra mas en el interior del otro, para luego tomar el miembro de su koi y comenzar a masturbarlo de nueva cuenta para apaciguar su dolor…

Kai de una estocada entra completamente en aquella estrecha cavidad, ocasionando un gemido de dolor por parte del otro…

.-. Kai… no es por nada… pero… te siento muy grande…-- Le dice el de esmeraldas perlas al otro con algo de incomodidad reflejada en su mirada, pero sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas…

.-. Mmmm… creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido…-- Te digo de manera juguetona, mientras espero a que te acostumbres a mi intromisión, aunque ciertamente estoy haciendo uso de toda mi voluntad…

.-. Yo… diría… que es más bien… una queja…-- Me dices entrecortadamente, ya que unos cuantos gemidos se escapaban de tu garganta…

.-. Eso lo dices ahora, ya veras que gemirás como nunca en tu vida…-- Expreso lujuriosamente, ante lo cual te sonrojas aun más (Si es eso posible ó.Ò).

Pronto Kai comienza a embestir a Brooklin con movimientos sensuales y pausados, por lo cual empieza a gemir sonoramente, disfrutando cada una de las estocadas, las cuales aumentaban su ritmo conjuntamente con la mano de Kai que lo masturbaba…

Placer… solo placer… el dolor se había ido y eso era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento

Tus ojos entrecerrados envenenan de hermosura, hacen al mundo caer a tus pies, me restan fuerzas, eres causa de alegría y llanto, de agonía y… placer. Eres tan hermoso Brook…

Los gemidos abundaban en aquella habitación, ahora yo gemía conjuntamente con cada una de mis embestidas… Mientras nos juntamos en uno solo en aquella danza erótica que representaba nuestra unión y gotas de sudor recorrían nuestras pieles… presiento que voy a acabar y tú también, por lo cual aumento mi ritmo, para venirme contigo…

.-. Ahhh… Kai... Te amo...—Expresas, al momento en que ambos derramamos nuestras esencias, yo en tú interior y tú en mis manos… Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas e irregulares, mas aun así nuestros besos no cesaban, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara…

En tus labios se halla el delicioso pecado...la puerta al infierno fue abierta al tiempo que tu mirada por primera vez, se convirtió en mi deseo.

Pero… nada dura para siempre…

.-. Yo también Te amo Brook… ahora descansa…-- Me dices en un susurro casi arrullador…

Pronto el cansancio los invadió por completo, dejando a ambos jóvenes abrazados durmiendo placidamente fundiendo su calor y sus respiraciones, como si de un solo cuerpo se tratase…

Fue maravilloso, único, aquella noche fue espléndida… pero al despertar la mañana siguiente esa hermosa ilusión que habíamos creado, se nublo por completo, dejando paso únicamente a un vacío solitario… Esa fue nuestra despedida Kai…

(Ustedes dirán: Que LEMON tan LARGO!!!. Pero es que no pude evitarlo ^.^")

///End Flash Back///

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Maldigo al destino por conducirme a ti...mi perdición, mi desastre. Algo inevitable.

Eres mi desgracia y te encuentras en mi pensamiento. Estoy perdido en este sueño, en el cual quiero permanecer por siempre, en este amanecer eterno… A tu lado…

A veces pienso… que hubiese sido mejor nunca permitirme sentir amor… Muy bien lo ha dicho mi abuelo muchas veces… "Los sentimientos son solo un estorbo que te impiden llegar a tu destino… solo sirven para hacerte débil y vulnerable". Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, es inevitable, este es mi destino, y yo así lo he escogido…

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

La noche se hizo presente, y ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hasta la 'humilde' morada de los Hiwatari.

Al entrar en el ya mencionado lugar se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, al menos para uno de ellos… (muajajaja aquí vienen las complicaciones. Kai: más? Ó.Ò)

.-. ¡Bry-chan!—gritó con entusiasmo el Ingles, al percatarse de la presencia de un joven de grisáceos cabellos, tez blanca y nacionalidad rusa, esperándole sentado en la gran sala de estar… (sip, me encantan los rusos ^^, no se preocupen Yura también saldrá por ahí… ^¬^)

El chico estaba tan emocionado por la repentina aparición de su mejor amigo, que ignoro olímpicamente a su novio soltando el agarre de sus manos, para dirigirse a Bryan y abrazarle con efusividad, éste le correspondió el abrazo de manera apacible. (Bueno si este fic posee una pareja poco usual, ¿Por qué no dos amigos poco usuales? Jajaja ^^)

.-. A mi también me agrada verte—dijo el joven de hermosos y profundos ojos grisáceos.

.-. "¿Le dijo Bry-chan?, ¿Y desde cuándo le llama así?, es mas, ¿Por qué demonios lo abraza con tanta confianza? ù.Ú"—pensaba el ruso japonés, mientras, con mucho esfuerzo, disimulaba su enfado y sus celos, después de todo 'Bry-chan' era el mejor amigo de Brook, y también amigo suyo, no tenia porque desconfiar, ¿o si? o.ò.

Bryan Kuznetsov es un joven realmente apuesto, a simple vista su personalidad no es para nada adorable, si no le agrada alguien, simplemente no tiene ninguna pena de demostrar su arrogancia y desagrado. Siempre ha sido así con todos, incluso al principio, ya que no le tenia la mas mínima confianza al pelinaranja le trataba con indiferencia, mas con el paso del tiempo tuvo un encuentro con este por lo cual entablaron una extraña relación que paso a ser una gran amistad. Sin duda, para él, el Ingles ha sido una de las pocas personas en ganarse su cariño, la tercera y última, para ser exactos. El primero, Yuriy Ivanov, a quien conoce desde pequeño, y es de hecho su mejor amigo, y Kai Hiwatari, a quien, muy a pesar que le agrada molestarlo con sus comentarios sarcásticos, de alguna manera, le quiere, aunque no lo admita ^-^.

Brooklyn invitó al recién llegado ruso a cenar, para desgracia del bicolor. Siendo esta una velada muy interesante para Kai.


End file.
